Stained
by Alek H
Summary: Kai's battle with Brooklyn then other stuff. Oc pairing u.u.


Blood seeped and dripped from the very metallic stadium Kai stood upon. His clothing was tattered and could never again mend. The crimson red liquid leaked from the very gashes that were placed upon his body. Every muscle twitched in aggravation and annoyance. The red eye's glowed in a dim manner meeting upon his challenger. The faint glimmer of his challengers aqua, emerald eye's gave off a sign of hope, yet death all at once. Kai looked down through out the blood trailing down his eye seeing a sudden flash of a dark corrupting darkness entranced around his now frail body. His body wanted to move with ever aspect, but it was lost with in second's. His body felt as if it was being ripped apart once again but more dyer and mournful begging not to die. His eye's closed with a sudden notion that the battle had been lost through out blood shed. Tears flowed from his locked eye's wavering with in the dark waters. A flash of light aroused his sighting. With in his challenger's command, the dark blade arose and devoured the blade with in seconds. Blood sprung from the very inside heart of the blade having vast amounts of blood spray amid the arenas surface. The body was impaled against the nonplus floor beneath. The body lay amongst the floor none motionless. Dilated eyes opened seeing the last flaming kindle of a single phoenix feather brushed into the crimson substances that were of his own leaking vital fluids. Tears trembled from his dying eye's initiating his eyes to uncontrollably close. His head gave way, and demolished to the side. The body gave way and sundered motionless. Blood curtailing screams came from with in the crowd hanging round in a circle facing the uninhabited body in the centrality of the enter arena. Suddenly a body ran out onto the floor and slid in the blood entwining feather's into the crimson plasma. The faint hands were placed upon the shoulders and motioned them to wake the body frame up hastily.

"Kai? Kai! Wake up!" mourning came from with in the girls blue eyes. Her brows caved in as if trying to meet one another. "you cant die! Phoenixes cant die!"

"Alek!" Tyson ran onto the floor meeting with her body. The leaking plasma met with his shoe draining it of the flourished white dying it a crimson red. Deception sprang from her eye's causing them to have a new aspiration delaminate over them.

"No! he's not dead! You have to wake him up!" her blonde hair expanded over her lip letting her saliva cling the hair to endure on the lip's silken aspiration. The smell from the blood was seeping into her mind, thoughts, and skin tissues.

"He's gone Alek," Tyson's asthmatic breath's would cut in and out from the shock of Kai's coiled body laying there. The medics came and carted him away. Tyson held the shivering body of the girl as she let out sorrowing whimpers. She grasp onto his shirt feeling her very heart trembled with every gasping breath she took in. His hand flourished over her luxurious, hair locks while she threw tears upon his shirt. A glimmering crimson glow caught her eye sighting. She stumbled up and made her way over to the dish. Faintly she climbed over seeing the shattered fragments, vividly flushed in a red mosaic. She looked in awe seeing the blade once again being reborn from the ashes it was once reserved in. She franticly escalade up and over into the dish full of blood. Her hands composed in hued gore. Her hand reached for the blade seeing the emblem of the holocaust phoenix blaze ready to go into battle once again. She grasped the blade and disembarked to search out for Kai. She dashed down the long hallway only to see a frame leading it's way towards her as if being summoned. She looked up seeing the once body that was placed upon the center of the battle field arise once again to defy his loss. His civil hand reached out towards the item he had bonded with for so very long now. She fixed the blade upon his hand where it rightfully should of gone. He strode down upon the hallway and walked through the portal way. He excluded towards the arena floor awaiting the next battle. With launcher in hand and blade placed upon it the next round was his to win.


End file.
